The Last Unicorn
by Missing Linka
Summary: I just love that song. One day I was listening to it and I thought that somehow it was fitting ... Maybe I'm the only person on earth thinking that ... But maybe not ... Therefore, I've posted this story. *sighs*


_A/N: I really can't tell you where this idea came from … I just listened to the song and thought of Minerva … kinda crazy … I know … but … well … You know me: I just HAD to write this … __Sorry … ;-)_

**FanFic 100 Challenge #:: 047 – Heart**

**The Last Unicorn**

She couldn't believe it. Had it really been a whole century? It couldn't be …

100 years?!

Ten whole decades.

Without him.

Long ago, she'd become … well … maybe it was the wrong word … but yes, somehow, she'd become used to it.

If someone had asked her 100 years or even 90 or maybe even only 10 years ago, she would have told them that she would never get used to a life without him. But somehow, she still had …

Minerva couldn't tell when this had happened or how. It just … had happened.

He would have told her that that's how life works: It happens. No matter if we want it to or not. We're simply human beings. Lead by whatever powers there are.

She laughed …

Had she actually become so … much like him?

Maybe that was the answer: she'd become used to a life without him by becoming more and more like him.

He would have loved that. Oh yes, he would have smiled at her and told her that he'd always known and maybe, just maybe it would have been the truth.

She'd always felt that he'd known more than anyone else.

It had just been another part of the great Albus Dumbledore. Another mystery she hadn't even tried to solve. Simply because it had been a part of him. The man she'd loved for nearly each and every year of her whole life.

Had he also known that she would be left behind?

It was a question she'd often asked herself during the last decades.

Had he known?

How much had he known?

And if … Why had he never told her? Warned her of the life she would have to endure?

Was endure the right word? It sounded horrible. Unbearable.

Was her life really that horrible?

Albus would have told her that it wasn't.

She'd been married to a wonderful man.

She'd had hundreds of students during her days as a teacher and later Headmistress.

She'd had lots of friends.

But had it been worth all the suffering?

Every funeral she'd attended had broken her heart a little more. And every time her wish to die of this broken heart of hers had become stronger.

But fate hadn't allowed her to take the easy path …

Albus would have told her that it was a privilege to take the other path.

Maybe he would have been right …

But still …

It hurt. It hurt so much …

When she'd lost Albus, she'd been devastated. She'd lost the love of her life. But he'd been older than her and they'd always known that he would have to leave her behind.

But she'd never thought that she would outlive him by a whole century.

Maybe she should have started eating sweets ages ago. She'd always preferred healthy food. Maybe that had been a mistake …

Maybe …

Maybe …

Maybe …

If only …

If only …

If only …

What if …

What if …

What if …

No!

She knew that it was not good to dwell on the past, to wonder what she could have done different, what she could have changed, whose lives she could have saved, …

Still, she couldn't help but do what all old people do: to think of the people she'd lost …

First, she'd lost her parents and her brothers and sisters in the war against Grindelwald.

Other people had soon joined her family.

Somehow, she'd survived.

She'd thought that the world had learned. That war was just horrible. That there was nothing worth of killing so many innocent people.

But she'd been wrong.

Voldemort had risen. Not once, but twice …

Another dark period with dozens of murdered loved ones. A few years of peace. Then the whole thing had started again.

This time, she'd lost Albus.

Then Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and she'd been sure that never again she would have to suffer like during that period of her life.

But she'd been wrong once more.

With every new year, she'd had to watch people around her die.

At least, they no longer were killed.

But the pain was almost the same.

Old friends had died.

Then people who'd been younger than she had died.

When even some of her students had left the world, she'd noticed how old she'd gotten.

But now that it had been 100 years since Albus' death and even Harry and Ginny and most of the others that had fought against Grindelwald were no longer alive, the whole world no longer felt real.

It was like everyone had left her.

Like she was the last of her race.

And that thought made her smile …

It reminded her of an old poem Albus had loved.

_When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn_

_When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
Look and see her how she sparkles, its the last unicorn_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

She knew that it wouldn't be long now …

Very soon she would join him and everyone else …

But for now, she was alive.

**THE END**

_P.S. Well, that didn't turn out the way I'd planned it to … But … I hope you somehow like it … And I know that it's a song and not a poem … But … who cares? I thought it was more fitting. ;-) __I love the song and if you do not know it you should really listen to it! Please R&R! God bless you!_

_P.P.S. I'm sorry that I do not have time to continue my other work … one day … ;-)_


End file.
